prank vegeta
by Flame779
Summary: Why they dont prank vegeta on april fools


Trunks and Goten his bhpejind a bush with pies about to throw them at vegeta when fire tackles them "no! Theirs a reason we don't prank vegeta on April fools day!" She said in a hushed tone bulma and the gang rushed "prank vegeta!" They all Shouted in fear

Vegeta looked at them "what?" He asked "nothing!" Goku said laughing and scratching behind his head "why can't we prank dad?" Asked trunks "because we pranked in once before it didn't end well" shivered Gohan while talking "he nearly blew up the planet!" Shouted chi-chi "i couldnt even beat him! He was so mad!" Shouted goku

"Woah! What happened" Shouted Goten "tell us!" Demanded trunks "you tell them fire" Said bulma "What why me!" Protested fire "it was your fault!" Shouted chi-chi "...fine" Said fire annoyed

"Well"

**Flashback **

"Common just once participate in prank wars! Please" begged bilma to vegeta "I don like your Earth pranking ways!" Shouted vegeta bulma sighed as she walked off

"Chi-chi he is such a boring guy!" Shouted bulma "so I guess vegetas not participating" Asked fire "no" Said goku and Krillin (Fire doesn't know she's his sister) "How about we prank him" smirked fire "I swear I've seen that smirk before" Said 17 "me to" Said 18 agreeing with her twin "let's prank vegeta! We could perhaps dump water over his head when he opens his door or we could say trunks got hurt and is at the hospital to see how he reacts" she starts laughing Evilly

"How about we-" bulma started whispering and they laughed "yes!" Shouted Krillin "why am I the bait vegetas not gonna believe _i _got kidnapped" Said fire "yes true" Said bulma "How about bulma that's the only other person vegeta cares for" suggested chi-chi

Bulma sighed and nodded "what's going on?" Asked vegeta "nothing much vegeta we're just discussing the prank war you know we have rules for it right" Said fire in a flawless lie they gasped at her as vegeta nodded leaving "your a good Lier" Said goku "a little too good" Said chi-chi "well when I was younger I was a thief gotta lie your way out of problems" Said fire "thief?" Asked Krillin "Yeah I just pick pocket your phone" said fire throwing up and down a old phone

"What the hell!" Shouted everyone "let's get started for this prank" evilly laughed fire as she saw everyone run to their places she messed up her hair and teddy growled loudly bulma was cornered up in a tree and chi-chi and the rest were lying down tomato sauce on and around them as teddy's teeth were stained

"V.VEGETA! H.H.HELP T.TEDDYS *pant* SHES *pant*" Said fire she was covered in tomato sauce as well andvegeta worriedly rushed to see what's going on "what happened!?" He asked shouted worried for his family "TEDDY *pant* SHE WENT ON A RAMPAGE!" Shouted fire before collapsing he ran behind the bushes and saw everyone dead to his eyes but covered in Tomato Sauce in reality

Then teddy fakely clamped her jaws around bulmas neck and vegetas eyes widened "no!" He Shouted was bulma slid down fake death

"Bulma!" He Shouted angrily rushing to her side "please don't leave me!" He cried out tears dropped down his face as he saw his son and wife lifeless body

"Prank!" They all Shouted "w,what?" He asked wiping his eyes "you were crying!" Laughed fire "..." vegeta was strangely quiet and none of them but fire thought it was funny (well she was trained under frieza and multiple evil people who are worse then anyone DBZ has ever encountered)

Vegeta Gad hit fire in the face and she groaned as she went through multiple mountains and trees a branch was stuck in her hair and she took it out

"What was that for!" Shouted goku "no one makes a fool of me!" Shouted vegeta angrily as goku powers up charging at each other vegeta quickly takes goku out anger in his eyes was evident but then he looked up and saw a ki blast heading for him it shot him but it did nothing

"What?!" Shouted fire as he shot at her throwing her into another tree and crushing her arm she screamed and coughed when vegeta hit her in the stomach

"Your dead" he said as goku grabbed him by the throat fire could barely power her master move up but she did and in the end

Vegeta was defeated but fire for a broken arm

**End of flashback **

"And that's why we don't prank vegeta!" Finished fire "well that was kinda your fault for being mean that was an awful prank!' Shouted Goten "True" Said bulma


End file.
